Smile!
by NarutoRox
Summary: All Isshin wants is for baby Ichigo to smile at him. Is that too much to ask? Just a little piece of Kurosaki family fluff. One-shot. Complete.


**AN: **I don't know why this came to me, but when it did I just sort-of went to town and completed it in one sitting. Really, it pretty much wrote itself.

Anyways, hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

~Smile!~

"Come on, Ichigo! Smile for Daddy!" Isshin cooed, making a face and waving his hands comically beside his head. "Come on, smile! Smile for Daddy. Smiiiiiile~!"

Little Ichigo's eyes widened in what Isshin refused to see as fear. He leaned back (or tried to - he didn't quite have the motor skills to pull it off, having only recently gotten to sitting up on his own) and whined softly, burying his face in his mother's shirt.

"No no no, come on, Ichigo! Daddy just wants to see you laugh! Can't you laugh or smile for Daddy? Hmm? Pretty please? Dammit, Masaki, stop laughing!" Isshin added to his wife, somehow managing to glower at her while simultaneously cooing at Ichigo. "It's not funny! He always smiles and laughs for you! It's not fair - Ichigo, don't you love Daddy?!" he half-wailed to his infant son.

Ichigo's response was to whine again and stuff his fist into his mouth, glancing at over at his mother as though demanding to know why she had married him.

"Don't judge him too harshly, he really is sweet." Masaki told her son wisely, brushing his blonde locks away from his forehead and giving him a kiss.

Isshin shot her a dirty look. "Stop encouraging him! He's enough of a mama's boy as it is. I'm trying to bond with him. Isn't that right, Iiiiichiiiigooo~!" he tried again, making another face and waving a baby rattle in front of him.

Ichigo really did start to cry this time, waving his arms and pressing into his mother in terror.

"Isshin! Stop it, you're scaring him!" Masaki scolded, bouncing Ichigo and making soft shushing noises. "It's okay, baby. Mommy's here..." she cooed. Ichigo started calming down immediately, settling better into his mother's arms and closing his eyes sleepily.

Isshin looked crestfallen. "It's not fair, why doesn't he smile for me?" he complained, his head drooping dejectedly.

"Honey, you wouldn't smile, either, if some lunatic was dancing psychotically and making scary faces at you." Masaki pointed out calmly.

Isshin spluttered in shock. "L-lunatic? I'm-"

"Making scary gorilla noises."

"Am not! It's baby talk!"

"For what, a kraken?"

Isshin glared and stuck his lower lip out in a pout. "He just sits there and scowls at me." he said, downcast. "I thought if I encouraged him a little..."

Masaki tried not to laugh again. "You're letting your baby son, who can't even talk yet, hurt your feelings?" she said, letting a giggle slip and earning a scowl from Isshin. "And he's not _scowling_ at you, that's just how his face looks."

"Then how come it only looks that way when he's looking at me?"

"Maybe he's trying to imitate your ruggedness?" Masaki suggested mildly.

Isshin perked up immediately. "You think?"

Masaki blinked, taken aback. "Uh-"

"Is that what you're doing, son? Are you trying to look handsome like your daddy?" Isshin started to coo again, much to the drowsy baby's annoyance.

Masaki sweat-dropped. "Isshin, I was joking. Isshin?"

Unfortunately he was no longer listening, having gone into a long speech on how Ichigo was going to grow up to be especially handsome and studly, just like his daddy, and have all kinds of girls swooning over him.

Masaki rolled her eyes and muttered "Only if he doesn't talk as much as you do."

"What?"

"I said I have some things I need to do. Erm, errands to run, I mean." Masaki corrected. "I shouldn't be out long, so-"

An idea came to her suddenly while she adjusted Ichigo on her hip.

"Why don't you keep Ichigo with you while I'm out?" she suggested, smiling innocently. "I was going to take him with me, but since it's clearly naptime, he'll probably just be fussy the whole time. This way I'll get done twice as fast, and you can have a little father-son time." _And stop whining like a baby yourself._

Isshin perked up immediately. "Great idea!" he exclaimed. "We can have all kinds of fun while Mommy's out, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo barely stirred and sucked his thumb sleepily as his father continued to prattle on. Masaki sweat-dropped again as she handed him over, then gave both boys a light peck on the cheek.

Isshin was still going on about all the fun they were going to have when she left.

When he finally noticed she was gone, Ichigo was fast asleep and drooling all over Isshin's shoulder.

_Two hours later..._

"I'm home!" Masaki called as she stepped through the door and took off her shoes. "Did you boys have fun while I was gone?" she added playfully as she walked through the hall to the living room. She couldn't help but grin at what she saw.

Isshin was stretched out across the couch, laying on his back and snoring, Ichigo stretched out belly-down on his chest. Despite being complete dead to the world in sleep, Isshin still had an arm protectively over the infant, holding him there and keeping him from rolling off.

Little Ichigo, though, was wide-eyed and alert, drooling profusely while wiggling his little legs and repeatedly tapping his father's face with his hands, giggling every time Isshin snorted or grunted when one of Ichigo's taps connected with his mouth or nose.

Masaki had to put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing.

* * *

**AN: **And there you go. Again, wrote this in just one sitting, so there's probably dozens of mistakes and such in there, which I apologize for. ^_^'

I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, and please feel free to leave a review, I always love and appreciate feedback. ^_^

Thanks for reading!


End file.
